


A victorian Christmas story

by Kelian



Series: You're mine, Doctor [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Christmas gift, Christmas' Eve, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Christmas, Happy Sherlock, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, christmas 2018, christmas night, fireplace, kiss, much love, two stupid lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Questa fanfiction è stata risistemata.La vigilia di Natale Holmes e Watson si ritrovano nel loro piccolo angolo di paradiso, ma quando il dottore ne aprirà la porta, si troverà davanti qualcosa di inaspettato.





	A victorian Christmas story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Christmas (Holmes, Baby, Please Come for Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157284) by [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation)



> Questa fanfiction è un regalo non solo per [A_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation) che da maggio mi ha reso felicissima regalandomi [You give love a bad name](https://archiveofourown.org/series/990519), la serie che racchiude la traduzione in inglese della mia "You're mine, Doctor" di cui anche questa fa parte, ma anche per tutti quelli che mi seguono e continueranno a farlo!  
> Un grazie di cuore a tutti, vi auguro un felicissimo Natale!

Era la sera della vigilia di Natale e Londra era ricoperta da un candido manto di neve che la faceva assomigliare ad un’invitante torta glassata. John Watson salì di corsa le scale per raggiungere stanza che, da molti mesi ormai, era diventata il piccolo paradiso privato suo e del suo amante, e, una volta aperta la porta, si bloccò di colpo.  
Il camino era già stato acceso e Sherlock Holmes stava sistemando decorazioni natalizie un po’ ovunque; proprio lui, che aveva sempre trovato quelle festività noiose e poco interessanti.  
Disorientato, spaziò con lo sguardo dai rami di pino ed agrifoglio, intrecciati sopra al camino e alla testata del letto, ad un piccolo pino, relegato in un angolo della stanza, e ai piccoli mazzetti di vischio, che pendevano qua e là dal soffitto. Non poteva non ammettere che così la stanza era molto più accogliente e gioiosa, ma prendere parte a quelle attività era strano per il compagno, più strano del solito quantomeno.  
Watson lo osservò alzando un sopracciglio. Il moro era in maniche di camicia con alcuni aghi di pino impigliati tra i capelli o appiccicati ai vestiti. Una persona normale sarebbe sembrata ridicola conciata a quel modo; invece lui era sempre il solito Holmes. Forse perché non era strano vederlo sporco e scarmigliato dopo indagini e battute di caccia al colpevole tra boschi e brughiere.  
“Che diamine sta facendo!?” sbottò all’improvviso il medico, in tono scioccato, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
“Mio caro Watson!” esclamò il detective gioviale, voltandosi verso di lui, tranquillo. Si era accorto che il biondo era arrivato ancor prima che aprisse la porta, avendone riconosciuto i passi sulle scale “Ho pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto questo posto decorato per le feste”  
“Non era necessario, dopotutto qui non…” si interruppe di colpo, trattenendo il fiato, quando si rese conto di ciò che stava per dire. Guardò il compagno con espressione colpevole e mortificata, non si meritava certo una frase del genere da parte sua, dopotutto lo amava davvero.  
“…non veniamo che a fare l’amore?” chiese Holmes con un sorriso tirato, completando per lui il resto della frase, facendo finta di nulla, ma sentendo una punta di amarezza nel cuore “Bè, questo non è esattamente vero, non le pare? Trovo che non sia poi così diverso da Baker Street, con le uniche differenze che questa non è la casa in cui abitiamo e che qui condividiamo lo stesso letto”  
In quella piccola stanzetta, Holmes si sentiva davvero come a casa. Non la considerava solo un luogo per sfogare i suoi desideri sessuali, non solo perché ci veniva anche quando aveva bisogno di stare solo per ragionare su un caso importante, ma anche perché era li che per la maggior parte del tempo lui ed il compagno discutevano, rimanevano in silenzio a fumare la pipa, parlavano di qualche nuovo caso uno accanto all’altro, nudi.  
Watson si tolse il pesante cappotto e la sciarpa, che aveva indossato per contrastare le rigide temperature esterne, e li posò su un attaccapanni, vicino a quelli dell’altro, aggiungendo anche il suo immancabile cappello.  
“Non volevo dire che…” fece qualche passo avanti, incerto, sentendosi decisamente dispiaciuto e a disagio Si sentiva in colpa per quello che non aveva detto, ma che Holmes aveva così facilmente intuito. Aveva parlato senza pensare, anche nel suo cuore quella stanza aveva assunto un valore davvero speciale.  
“Non era ciò che intendevo, non penso che veniamo qui solo per quel motivo” si fermò al fianco dell’amante, che gli girava di nuovo le spalle, mentre stava finendo di sistemare alcune bacche rosse nella composizione del camino.  
“Meno male, avevo quasi temuto che si fosse già stancato della nostra relazione” disse Holmes, girandosi a guardare il compagno negli occhi chiari, senza però parlare sul serio. Percepiva chiaramente che la passione tra loro era ancora bruciante e l’amore ben lungi dallo svanire.  
“No…quello mai…” borbottò Watson arrossendo mentre distoglieva lo sguardo imbarazzato. Esitò un attimo, poi gli accarezzò con tenerezza la schiena, cercando di mostrargli coi gesti tutto l’amore che provava per lui e che gli era tanto difficile comunicargli a parole.  
Holmes continuò a sorridere, ora in modo più rilassato, sapendo che non era nelle sue reali intenzioni sminuire quel posto importante per entrambi, il loro rifugio segreto. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, era così piacevole sentire di nuovo il calore della sua mano anche se tra la loro pelle c’era la camicia di tessuto pesante.  
Non erano passati che due o tre giorni da quando si erano ritrovati li l’ultima volta, a scaldarsi su quello stesso letto, mentre fuori cadeva la neve. Eppure, al detective sembrava fosse trascorsa una vita intera e, nonostante lo ritenesse improbabile, in quelle ultime ore aveva sperato che il medico gli inviasse un biglietto dove gli chiedeva di incontrarsi, anche solo per poche ore. Era stata una sorpresa ricevere il suo telegramma quella mattina. Era certo che Watson avrebbe preferito passare la serata della vigilia con Mary, viste le sue condizioni, e si aspettava di vederlo il giorno successivo, a Baker Street, quando avrebbe portato i regali per lui e Mrs Hudson.  
“La sua sembra una dichiarazione, lo sa?” disse Holmes, diversi minuti dopo, come se nulla fosse.  
“Holmes! Non è divertente!” esclamò il dottore, stizzito.  
“Mi perdoni Watson, ma in realtà la colpa è sua” disse il detective senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. Sperava con tutto il cuore di vedere quella reazione davvero adorabile che, in cuor suo, cercava di suscitare ogni volta che lo stuzzicava.  
“Prego?” ribatté il medico, sconcertato ed irritato da quell’assurda accusa, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“È sempre così divertente prenderla in giro, che davvero non riesco a resistere” si allontanò dal dottore per andare ad una grossa cassa, vicino al piccolo pino in vaso, che sembrava contenere ghirlande colorate e luccicanti.  
“Non è una buona scusa, non le sembra?” sbuffò l’altro, osservando ancora attorno a sé, chiedendosi dove l’amante avesse trovato la voglia addobbare, essendo lui sempre così poco incline ai festeggiamenti ed estremamente pigro, sa meno che non ci fosse di mezzo un qualche caso.  
“Anche questa è colpa sua, è stato lei a contagiarmi con la faccenda del natale e degli addobbi, dopotutto negli anni passati lei e Mrs Hudson avete sempre voluto a tutti i costi decorare Baker Street nonostante le mie rimostranze” disse il detective, sembrando quasi leggergli nel pensiero. Prese una decorazione dalla cassa poi si mise ad osservare l’albero, con sguardo assorto.  
“Mi sta forse dicendo che quest’anno ha trovato lo spirito natalizio?” chiese il biondo, dubbioso.  
“Lei cosa ne dice?” girò la testa per guardare Watson con occhi brillanti, sorridendogli in quel modo speciale che riservava solo a lui. Poi riportò tutta la sua attenzione all’alberello e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi quel tanto che bastava per far passare la ghirlanda oltre la sua cima, iniziando ad addobbarlo.  
Il buon medico lo guardò sempre più smarrito, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto il vero Sherlock Holmes, perché, anche se ne aveva senza ombra di dubbio l’aspetto, quello non poteva assolutamente essere lui.  
Per quanto negli anni avesse sempre cercato di coinvolgerlo nelle festività, non ci era mai riuscito. L’uomo, durante quel periodo festoso, era solito rintanarsi nella sua camera a suonare il violino; ma, più di frequente, rimaneva ore ed ore seduto sulla poltrona a fumare la pipa, in uno stato di totale apatia. Non aveva mai visto nessuno così refrattario alle carole, che arrivavano attutite dalla strada, o l’aria gioiosa carica degli odori dell’oca e dei biscotti allo zenzero, preparati padrona di casa per l’occasione.  
Il motivo, gli era stato spiegato più e più volte, era che il detective si annoiava a morte, senza un caso da svolgere. La delinquenza londinese sembrava assopirsi durante quel periodo dell’anno, facendogli gravare addosso era pesante cappa di noia.  
“Lo sa, lei riesce sempre a sorprendermi”  
“Non è uno delle ragioni per cui si è innamorato di me?”  
“Immagino però che abbia lasciato la povera Mrs Hudson ad occuparsi da sola a sistemare Baker Street” ribatté, ignorando la domanda. Si avvicinò anche lui alla cassa dopo essersi tolto la giacca, rimanendo anche lui con solo la camicia, poi prese qualche fiocco e qualche candela, con l’intenzione di aiutarlo a decorare il piccolo pino  
“Sa com’è, la cara nonnina non deve sapere del mio nuovo spirito natalizio o potrebbe approfittarsene per farmi fare qualche tedioso lavoro, e poi se non si tiene impegnata in qualche modo si annoia, dovrebbe saperlo” rispose il moro mentre un piccolo sorriso divertito stirò le sue labbra sottili.  
Il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e non disse nulla, sapendo benissimo che non sarebbe servito a niente, ma continuò ad addobbare l’alberello. Scoprì, con una certa sorpresa, che era molto piacevole svolgere quell’attività assieme all’amante, gli dava quasi l’impressione che lui ed Holmes formassero una vera famiglia; una sensazione molto più forte di quella che provava con la moglie. Aveva decorato casa anche con Mary, in attesa delle feste; eppure, per quanto l’avesse trovato un passatempo davvero molto piacevole, solo in quel momento si rendeva conto che non significava niente per lui.  
Ci volle meno di mezz’ora per completare l’albero. Fecero entrambi un passo indietro, per ammirarne l’effetto, e si ritennero entrambi decisamente soddisfatti del risultato. Si voltarono uno verso l’altro, per caso, e Holmes sgranò gli occhi, poi scoppiò a ridere. Watson era pieno di aghi di pino e fili colorati, che si erano attaccati a lui per via della resina appiccicosa dell’albero.  
Holmes si avvicinò un po’ di più al dottore iniziando teneramente a ripulirlo, per quanto possibile, mentre il dottore non poteva fare altro che guardarlo incantato, sentendo il cuore riempirsi ancora una volta di amore per lui. Non per la prima volta, pensò a quanto fosse ingiusto che ciò che provavano uno per l’altro fosse considerato mostruoso ed inaccettabile. Per lui, invece, era forse la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata nella vita.  
“Sa, mio caro dottore, questa tenuta così poco ordinata non le dona per niente” gli disse con occhi in cui era scritto, a chiare lettere, il sentimento profondo che provava per lui, desiderando che tutto potesse rimanere così per sempre. Sarebbe stato il miglior regalo di Natale che poteva ricevere “Cosa le dirà Mary quando la vedrà tornare a casa in questo stato?”  
All’improvviso, cogliendo di sorpresa entrambi, Watson cinse la vita del detective con un braccio e lo strinse a sé. Si sentiva a disagio, ma non mollò la presa. Era stato completamente sedotto da quei suoi teneri gesti che sapeva riservare solo a lui.  
Il detective non si aspettava un gesto del genere dal compassato e razionale medico, che, di solito, manteneva sempre il suo autocontrollo. Solo una volta lo aveva visto davvero senza freni, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di farlo ubriacare di nuovo; il solito Watson gli piaceva molto di più, anche se quella era stata un’esperienza decisamente intensa e rivelatrice.  
Si chiese se forse avrebbe dovuto evitare di nominare Mary. Era conscio del fatto che non avrebbe dovuto parlare di lei quando erano insieme; eppure a volte non poteva proprio trattenersi, voleva vedere la reazione dell’amante nel sentir parlare della moglie tradita quando erano insieme. In cuor suo, temeva il momento in cui avrebbe intravisto più interesse per lei che per lui.  
“C-cosa succede?” chiese infine Holmes, confuso.  
“Lei…li ha messi di proposito vero?” ribatté invece il biondo, a voce bassa, guardando verso l’alto.  
“Non capisco cosa…” iniziò il moro, preso in contropiede, non si aspettandosi certo una domanda come quella. Per qualche secondo, annaspò in cerca di un significato, poi sorrise, quando finalmente capì di cosa stava parlando, quindi alzò anche lui lo sguardo al soffitto. La sua supposizione si rivelò esatta nel momento in cui vide pendere sopra le loro teste un mazzetto di vischio; poi tornò agli occhi chiari del compagno, che infuocavano ogni volta il suo corpo e gli regalavano emozioni mai provate prima di conoscerlo.  
“Immaginavo fosse una decorazione che avrebbe apprezzato” rispose Holmes, mentre si rilassava nella stretta dell’uomo che amava, ricambiando finalmente il suo abbraccio.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Watson si incurvarono in un sorriso prima di poterselo impedire. Era troppo felice ed innamorato in quel momento per riuscire a mantenere la sua naturale compostezza.  
Una parte della sua mente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere a casa sua, per festeggiare Natale assieme alla moglie, ma la voglia di vedere Holmes era stata troppo forte, per cui così quella sera si era inventato un caso urgente e aveva detto a Mary che probabilmente non sarebbe rincasato che l’indomani nella tarda mattinata.  
In qualche modo, aveva visto che dietro alla delusione di lei c’era una punta di sollievo alla notizia. Mary, in quel periodo, era sempre stanca, poiché la gravidanza le toglieva ogni energia.  
Da una parte, il medico pensava fosse un bene, perché gli permetteva di passare più tempo possibile col detective, sapendo che il parto imminente ed il neonato gli avrebbero tolto ogni possibilità di poter tornare in quella stanza; per un po’ almeno.  
Non c’erano mai stati dubbi che fosse veramente felice all’idea di diventare padre; impazziva all’idea di avere presto un piccolo Watson o una piccola Mary da crescere, ma nemmeno la paternità gli avrebbe fatto interrompere quella loro relazione illegale. La verità era che, quando era con Holmes, si sentiva felice e completo, come non gli era mai successo in vita sua, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di cambiare quel lato della sua vita. Sarebbe morto per quegli occhi scuri, quelle labbra che lo attiravano come calamite, quel corpo che lo desiderava e lo accoglieva con impazienza. Per quell’uomo che aveva totalmente cambiato la sua esistenza, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a parole.  
“Quindi, cosa dovrebbe succedere ora?” chiese serio il medico, osservando intensamente il suo volto, sentendosi ferocemente attratto da quell’uomo ogni secondo di più.  
“Nel corso delle ultime settimane, ho studiato a fondo le tradizioni e le leggende legate al Natale. Lo sapeva, a proposito, che, in alcune parti d’Europa, al personaggio di San Nicola sono associati demoni che picchiano e frustano i bambini cattivi? In ogni caso, dalle mie approfondite ricerche è emerso che, quando due persone si trovano sotto un mazzetto di vischio, si dovrebbero baciare” un veloce scintillio attraversò lo sguardo intelligente del detective, seguito da un sorrisetto malizioso “Non lo affermo io, ma le tradizioni popolari. Se vuole, posso mostrarle i miei studi quando domani verrà a Baker Street per fare gli auguri a Mrs Hudson”  
Trattenendo a stento una risata, Watson si chinò su Holmes e lo baciò a lungo, con passione, intrecciando la lingua alla sua, stringendolo di più a sé. Poteva percepire quel corpo, caldo e tonico, contro il proprio ed un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi, facendolo fremere di desiderio, come gli accadeva ogni volta che lo aveva accanto.  
Allontanò piano il viso da quella dell’amante e lo osservò, soffermandosi sulle lunghe ciglia scure ancora abbassate; poi le gote che, sotto la barba incolta, erano piacevolmente arrossate e, infine, le labbra gonfie e umide per il bacio appena ricevuto. Si domandò quante volte ancora Holmes aveva ancora intenzione di farlo innamorare, rubandogli il cuore, l’anima e la ragione.  
Al detective occorse qualche minuto per riprendersi da quel bacio così intenso, che aveva trovato migliore di quanto avesse sperato quando aveva comprato il vischio. Ovviamente, si erano già baciati centinaia, se non migliaia di volte; eppure, quella gli era sembrata davvero speciale, anche se non comprendeva pienamente il motivo di tale sensazione. Non sapeva affermare se fosse per via del dottore che non si era fatto pregare troppo, a differenza di altre occasioni, oppure se per merito dell’atmosfera festosa e quel nuovo spirito gioioso, così inusuale per lui; in ogni caso, ne era rimasto alquanto stordito.  
Passò lentamente la punta della lingua rosea sulle labbra, sollevando piano le palpebre per cercare di nuovo il volto del compagno, trovandolo tremendamente bello e seducente. Un piccolo crampo di desiderio gli strinse le viscere ed iniziò a sentire un delizioso formicolio al basso ventre, probabile preludio di una piacevolissima nottata.  
“Mancano pochissimi minuti alla mezzanotte” sussurrò Holmes, dopo qualche momento, con voce roca e carezzevole, mentre sfiorava il compagno alla base della nuca con un tocco seducente, senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo viso “Ed io, mio caro Watson, mi rendo conto solo ora che non le ho ancora chiesto che regalo di Natale desidera da parte mia”  
Il dottore deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, sentendo i pantaloni che iniziavano ad essere davvero troppo stretti.  
Si era sempre domandato da chi avesse imparato ad essere così dannatamente erotico; forse da Irene in uno dei loro incontri? Non che fosse poi così importante in quel momento saperlo. La sua mente già si stava disconnettendo, lasciando liberi i suoi desideri più nascosti che, decise, non avrebbe fatto nulla per fermare; non quella sera.  
“Tutto ciò che desidero per Natale, è lei Holmes” rispose il medico guardandolo pieno di desiderio. Si chinò di nuovo a baciarlo, famelico, prima di afferrarlo per le cosce e prenderlo in braccio, portandolo, poi, fino al letto. Era deciso a prendersi subito il regalo che tanto desiderava, senza sapere che era già Natale da qualche minuto, mentre nelle orecchie poteva sentire la risata gioiosa e divertita dell’amante che si stringeva a lui.


End file.
